Catheters are routinely used in medical procedures and serve various functions, including drainage, administration of fluids or gases, allowing surgical instruments access to treatment sites, etc. A catheter can be inserted into a body lumen through the skin or percutaneously. The catheter is then guided to an area of interest by advancing the catheter through the lumen. As medical technology advances, catheters are being used for more and more complicated procedures. Accurate navigation of the catheter to a particular luminal position can be useful for successful treatment.